Romeo and Juliet The CSI: New York Version
by CSI-Emily
Summary: The title explains it : ... The classic love story with modern twists and all of our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy Folks! So we're reading Romeo and Juliet in class right now, and it totally inspired me to write this! It's not going to seem much like the play right now, but you'll see the similarities later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own CSI New York because I am not Jerry Bruckheimer. I don't own Romeo and Juliet because I am not William Shakespeare... obviously.

So.. without further ado, my story :)

* * *

_10 Years Ago…_

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Cantrell."

"Stella." She corrected the officer.

She'd heard these words many times in the past few days. "I need you to tell me, is there anyone that would want to hurt your husband, anyone at all?" She'd also heard that too many times.

She knew that this meant they still had no leads on her husband's case. "No, he was a good man." She said the same thing each time, never changing her story.

"Mommy?"

"Not now Linds."

"But I know something!" She said rather enthusiastically. Stella turned her head quickly towards her five year old daughter. "Mr. Taylor did it!"

"What? Linds, honey, Mr. Taylor was Daddy's best friend." She turned back to the officer, "The Taylors are the only other family that she really knows, I'm sorry."

"A five year old's testimony wouldn't hold up in court very well anyways." The officer told her. "I'm afraid that even if she knew what she was talking about we couldn't act on it."

"But they fought!" Lindsay yelled with tears in her eyes, "And there was a knife!"

"I think this is enough for today, we're going to leave." She picked up her crying daughter to comfort her.

"Thank you for coming in, once again."

"Yeah," She said, "And if you find anything, please give me a call." They turned and walked towards the exit of the precinct.

"I want Daddy back, Mommy!" She screamed.

"Me too, honey, me too."

_Later That Day…_

Stella sat at home in the dark, doing nothing. This had become a regular occurrence for her, since Mike had died. It had only been three days but she noticed that the dishes were starting to stack up on the counter, and the mail on the table. The phone sat next to her on the bed so that when the police called she could answer immediately. A friend of Lindsay's parents had taken her in for the night so she could focus on funeral arrangements, but not much of that was going on.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked up before the first ring even finished, "Hello?" She answered quickly.

"Stella? It's Claire. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping you were the cops, you know, calling to tell me something."

"Look, come over for dinner tonight. Try to get your mind off of it."

"I don't know, Claire." But she suddenly had a brilliant thought. What if her daughter was actually right about Mac killing Mike? This dinner could get her in their house, just to check it out. There was no reason why not. "Actually that sounds like a great idea." She said.

"Be here at seven, and bring Lindsay. I'm sure Danny would love to play with her."

"I'll try my best." She hung up with a plan.

_Around Seven…_

Stella arrived at the house right on time. It was across town, and the house Lindsay was at was right in the middle. This couldn't have been any easier.

Before they entered she pulled Lindsay aside, "I don't want you mentioning anything you said to that policeman earlier, you got it?" She looked at her with harsh eyes and Lindsay nodded quickly. "Okay, you wanna ring the doorbell?"

"Yeah!" She jumped.

Mac answered the door with warm eyes welcoming them in. "Hey, Stell." He smiled, giving her a hug as well.

"Lindsay!" A little voice came from behind.

"Danny!" The little girl beamed as she ran to her playmate. Stella smiled in a way that she hadn't been able to in a while.

"Not so fast Danny." Mac said, gesturing towards Stella.

"Hi, Mrs. Cantrell." He said politely before sprinting up the stairs with Lindsay close behind. Stella shook her head still smiling.

"Come on, food's in the kitchen."

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna, Claire makes the best."

"Stella!" Claire said then ran to her giving her a comforting hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in over a century."

"It's been awhile." She agreed. She looked around for any evidence of the murder. "Your house looks so different."

"Really? We haven't added anything, I don't think."

"These flowers weren't here before." She said.

"And we'd like the keep them here," Mac said as he stepped in between her and the flowers, "knowing how you have a 'brown thumb' as opposed to a 'green' one, I think it's best if you stay away." He said trying to make a joke, but she knew he was covering something. Claire was cracking up in the background.

"Mommy?" Danny said coming into the room with something red smeared all over him. Stella frowned.

"What happened to you?" Claire asked.

"I spilled the water cup from my paint brush."

"You were painting!" She said. "Oh, dear. Mac can you go clean the room up, because I'm sure it's all over in there too." She said annoyed. "I'm sorry, Stell. It will only be a minute."

They both left the room to clean up their child's mess. A golden opportunity was given to her! She dashed toward the flowers and shuffled through the large vase. Something shiny caught her eye. A knife! Her daughter was right, Mac had killed her husband and he wasn't getting away with it.

"What ya got there?" He said darkly sneaking up from behind her.

"It was you! You killed him! You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

He covered her mouth, preventing her from talking. He then grabbed the knife out of her hand. "You go to the cops about this and I swear to God, Lindsay will be next."

That terrified her, so she nodded.

"Now I suggest you get out of my house." He whispered and unclasped her mouth.

"I was already on my way." She said coldly.

She grabbed Lindsay and walked out of the house without saying goodbye to Claire or Danny. She cried and felt helpless but she didn't want to lose Lindsay so she kept her mouth shut.

This is what started the feud between the Cantrells and Taylors, things haven't been the same since.

* * *

Yes? ... No? ... Should I continue?

Review please? :)

-Emily :))))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry for the confusion about the characters, I hate upsetting people. :( ... I'm trying to fit them all in. If you would like I can create a character "guide", if you will, telling you who plays who and who's all related. Also, I want to let you know that the story won't follow Romeo and Juliet perfectly. I will have to cut things out and there will be changes but it's all going to happnen to make your reading more enjoyable.

In present day they are fifteen, just like in the real play. (FYI- this chapter is short but I thought it would be good to stop here. Next chapter:The party!)

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Present Day at the Taylor house…_

"Danny!" Sheldon Hawkes, who was like a cousin to Danny, yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Does it seem like something is wrong?" He asked.

"Come on, man. You're acting like a joke. We haven't been out partying in a long time. That's not like you."

"Focusing on school," He answered, it sounded like a good excuse to him.

"That's B.S. and you know it." He smirked. "Tell me what's up. I can help."

"No."

"Is it a girl?" He asked. "That one girl I saw you with last week."

"Her name is Aiden." He said defensively.

Sheldon smiled, "I knew it! What happened? Did she break your little heart?" He joked.

"She said she can't be with me anymore." He said sadly.

"You can't be in love with her!" Sheldon said. "You're fifteen! There are other people out there you know."

"They're not like her though. She's beautiful, smart, funny…"

"The whole package, yeah I get it." He finished. "My point is you can't go moping around when your entire life is ahead of you."

Danny looked at him funny, "You're kidding me right? Since when did you become Mr. Philosophical?"

"Since the entire family became worried about you." He said, "And that wasn't a philosophy."

"Ah, whatever."

"Look what I found on the ground this morning." He said, trying to change the subject. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Someone is gonna miss this beauty."

"What is it?"

"An invitation."

"To?"

"A party at the Cantrell's place."

"Sheldon, you can't be serious." Danny said. "If my dad found out my life would be over!"

"What's life without risks?"

"How are we going to get in?"

"It's a costume party. Easy," He said. "Make yourself look different."

Danny raised an eyebrow, questioning this. He knew he hadn't been out in a while so a party wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, one at the Cantrell's place would be a good way to get back to being himself, the rebel he used to be. Plus he knew Aiden would be there. Flirting with other girls in front of her wouldn't be a bad idea right now. "Let's go." He decided. "But if I get caught it's your fault."

Sheldon smirked knowing that he may have just gotten his friend back.

_Cantrell's House_

"Ok, Jessica." Lindsay said. "I need advice."

"What's up?" Jessica said. She was Lindsay's best friend. They've been friends forever, as long as she could remember.

"What do I wear to my party?" She asked.

"A dress, do you know how many guys are going to be at that party?"

"Well it's gonna be a big party. Of course there will be a lot of guys there."

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Jessica asked. "Back in what? Sixth grade? You know Henry didn't count, right."

"Why not?" Henry was the first and only boyfriend that Lindsay had ever had.

"Because it was sixth grade." She said, "Nothing real happens in the sixth grade when it comes to 'boyfriends.'"

"Fine," She said. She knew to listen to Jess when it came to boys. That girl had gotten around to so many that she was considered the master at their school. Everyone went to her for advice. She even ran this website to help girls with their boy troubles. Lindsay didn't want anything to do with it. "I don't want to date. It's a waste of time. People you date now won't go on to be your husband in the future."

"Me and Adam, we've been together for how long now?"

"A month, and I still find it weird that you're dating my cousin!"

"Yeah a month, that's a record for me!" She said. "And you should have gotten over that by now."

Lindsay sighed, "When you guys break up my life is gonna be hell."

"We won't break up, I can feel it." She paused, "He's perfect."

"Let's see. You said that about Billy, and Ted, and Kevin. The list goes on but I'd be dead by the time I finished it."

"I'm a freshman in high school. It's part of the job requirement to be able to get down and dirty." She winked and Lindsay rolled her eyes as Jess turned back to the closet. "Now let's find you something to wear!"

* * *

Please review! They make my day :) Also, be sure to add in whether or not you want that character guide, I will be more than happy to add it to the next chapter.

-Emily :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your wonferful reviews :) Here's the character guide to help you out! I tried to make this easier to read but all my formatting got deleted, I'm sorry :/

("Romeo"- Danny) ("Juliet"- Lindsay)

("Lord Montague"- Mac) ("Lord Capulet- No one anymore)

("Lady Montague"- Claire) ("Lady Capulet"- Stella)

("Benvolio"- Sheldon) ("Tybalt"- Adam) ("Mercutio"- Don Flack) ("Prince"- Sinclair)

("Friar Laurence"- Sid) ("Paris"- Reed Garrett)

("Rosaline"- Aiden) ("Nurse"- Jessica)

Note: We haven't been introduced to some people yet.

* * *

_The Next Day… Driving to the Party_

"You're dancing tonight, correct?" Don Flack asked Danny. "Because I would love to see that."

"Not unless I want to lose any friend I've ever had!"

"It's not like anyone will know who you are, being all dressed up like…" Flack paused, "You ARE supposed to be a ninja right?"

"I need something to cover my face. If I go in there and they realize I'm a Taylor I might as well be dead to the world."

"But Sheldon doesn't have anything." Flack argued. "And you look a bit stupid."

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Flack, he's here to look for women remember?" Sheldon said. "Let's not get him down."

Soon the three could see the bright lights of the Cantrell mansion. Millions of cars were pulled up out front. Danny realized that seeing Aiden tonight would be a lot harder than he thought. "Wow." He said amazed.

"You don't need that ridiculous mask now, no one will recognize you with this many people here."

"Let's go!" Danny said.

"Whoa! I'm not leaving this baby in the care of some stranger's hands." Flack said referring to his BMW.

"Well where else are you gonna put it?"

"Point taken," He said, and then turned his attention to the party. "Check out that blonde! I'll catch you guys later." He said running off.

Danny and Sheldon rolled their eyes and walked cautiously towards the party, not wanting to get caught.

"Invitations?" A big buff guy at the door asked them. They stared up at him worried but handed him the slip of paper. He backed away and let them in.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." Sheldon said, but Danny wasn't around to hear it. He was off in the crowd searching for Aiden.

Danny tore through the crowd to the small balcony on the far side of the room grabbing a red plastic cup on the way. From the balcony he spotted his Aiden, but what was she doing? Who was that guy she was with? Danny's heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw her kiss him. Hanging his head he walked off the balcony.

"I am so sorry!" A girl said when she crashed into him, knocking his drink out of his hands and all over him. He looked up at her but couldn't find the words to speak. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Hello?" She yelled trying to get his attention. But he continued to stare at her. "I said, where did you get that?" She asked.

Finally his head kicked back into gear and he understood what she was saying. "What this?" He asked lifting his empty cup. She nodded. "I got it from some guy as I was walking over here."

She ran up another flight of stairs, down a long hallway, and through a door. He watched breathlessly the whole time. She came out with a woman who had curly brown hair, who he automatically recognized as Stella Cantrell, the person who his parents spoke so poorly off. He ran from the balcony and into the crowd, he tried to blend in by dancing.

"I knew you'd get into it, Danny!" Flack yelled from a few yards away. The blonde girl who was grinding all over Flack looked back at him and smiled. He quickly scanned the crowd for Sheldon who was nowhere in sight.

As the fast paced song ended a slower one emerged leaving Danny with no choice but to leave the dance floor to the couples. He headed to a dark corner where he could search for the girl that he'd fallen for. She stood in the same spot he'd been on the balcony looking over the people. It seemed as though she was searching for someone as well. Stella walked up to her along with another guy. She introduced them and left them alone. He wished he knew what they were saying. Hearing her voice was something he needed, to even breathe again. From this point on he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her.

_Across the Room…_

"Lindsay." Her mom said. "I have someone I want you to meet." She didn't want to meet anyone. She wanted the boy she had so rudely just ran into and then, to make matters worse, ran away from.

"Hi Lindsay, my name is Reed Garrett." He reached for her hand and kissed it, like a gentleman. It was hard to find one of those in the world nowadays. She smiled politely. Her mom smiled and ran back up the stairs to tell her friends the news.

"She's a little crazy; you'll have to forgive her." Lindsay said. She went back to the ledge and continued searching for that boy.

"She probably just wants you to be happy, after all that happened to your dad I don't blame her for looking after you." He said. "May I ask what you're looking for?" He was definitely a gentleman, a little too much for her liking.

She came up with a quick lie for his question, "My cousin, Adam."

"The redhead?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"He's right over there, by the staircase." He pointed. "Would you like to dance?"

A dance couldn't hurt, could it? "Sure." She said. They went downstairs to the dance floor and danced the remainder of the slow dance. At the end he gave her a hug and that's when she saw him, over Reed's shoulder. "Excuse me."

She walked off winding her way through the people and finally ending in the spot where he was, or used to be. She turned around, confused. Where did he go? Saddened she turned to walk away, tears threatening to fall. But someone grabbed her hand and forced her behind the wall.

"I know that you probably don't want me, or even know who I am. But I know you are an angel, I can feel it! You and me, we are meant to be together!" He said sounding cheesier than ever.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Because you don't know me."

"You already said that." Jessica would be so embarrassed to be her friend after that attempt to flirt.

"I know I did, it's because I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything at all."

He knew what to do after a girl said that. He'd had experience with those words. He kissed her gently making sure it was what she wanted, then, when she didn't reject, he pressed on.

"You kiss by the book." She said when he was finished. "I need to go." She ran off back to the party leaving him behind the wall longing for more.

"No, don't go!" He called after her desperately. But she didn't hear him. Had he just been rejected?

"Danny!" Sheldon called.

"Where were you?" Danny asked.

"I think the better question is where were you?"

"Alright boys, let's leave this joint!" Flack stumbled over, with a red cup in his hand.

"How many of those have you had tonight?" Sheldon asked, taking the cup from him.

_Across the Room…_

"Jess, who is that guy, that one right there." She asked, pointing.

"That is Don Flack, super hot huh?" She said. "I saw him with a blonde tonight. They will definitely be getting it on somewhere."

Lindsay shook her head. "Who's the one next to him?"

"That's Sheldon, he's a little strange."

"And the other one that they're with?" She asked, trying to be sneaky.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure, but he's kind of cute."

"Go ask who he is, and if he's single. I dare you." She said. If there was one thing that she knew Jess couldn't resist it was a dare.

"Fine." She ran off and a couple minutes later came back. "Okay get this, his name is Danny Taylor. He's a Taylor! What is he doing here? And yes, he's single. But coming here is like a death sentence. Oh boy, if your mom knew he was here…" She kept rambling on and on about how he was a Taylor but Lindsay wasn't listening. She was thinking about how she was going to pull this off. She fell in love with that boy tonight and she wasn't going to let that go. "Lindsay! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, it was a long night."

"Same for me, I'm going home." She said and gave her a hug. "If you need help with that Taylor boy, I'm here. And I won't tell your mom," she whispered. "Good night!"

* * *

I hope the character guide helps!

Please Review!

-Emily :)


End file.
